<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(引子） by swhlucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520887">(引子）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swhlucy/pseuds/swhlucy'>swhlucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swhlucy/pseuds/swhlucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本以为自己真的可以写出个被狐狸精附体啥的（）（后来发现自己啥都写不出来<br/>这就是个自己的脑洞小记录罢了〒▽〒</p><p>如果有其他的能人异士（？）希望可以帮忙续写QAQ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tosaka Hiroomi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(引子）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>引子</p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>        “他有好几个月没来了吧……怪寂寞的，虽然长得还行，但那胡子拉碴的不修边幅的样子果然还是令我没啥胃口，吃了他估计都糟蹋了我的胃。”</p><p>        一只白狐静静地趴在神社门口旁的楼梯上，眼睛半耷拉着，看着像不太有精神的样子。</p><p>        雪似的绒毛在阳光照射下根根分明，仿佛能看见珠光；一橙一蓝的眼睛被浓密的睫毛包裹着，若是与人对视一眼，定会失去心神；绒厚的尾巴绕过身体放在了耳朵后，有力无力地敲打着地板。</p><p>        如此般清丽的狐狸，任谁看上一眼绝对会失去心神，只是，似乎来来往往神社的人却并没有被白狐吸引了注意力的。</p><p>        当然，只是因为这只白狐，是个狐妖。</p><p>        “抚摸我时倒是挺温柔的，明明动物毛过敏，戴着口罩都还要来见我，这种奇怪的执着点倒也蛮可爱的”白狐有点口是心非地道  “只是……为什么只有他能够看见我真身呢？”</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>        陈臣今天的工作状态也有点心不在焉，在顾客进店后连问了三句“这件衣服多少钱？”之后，仿佛梦中惊醒般的回了一句：“啊？！” “哦，来了来了” 。好在这位顾客的脾气不错，这单生意还是做成了。</p><p>       不过陈臣依旧没有逃脱被店长训的命运。</p><p>        “这是你这个月以来第几次上班时间心不在焉了？咱们这是销售倒还好，一单不成还有下一位顾客，这要是你之前的美发店，因为心不在焉你多剪掉顾客一截头发，那该怎么办？”店长看着一直低着头的陈臣，不过陈臣似乎又开始心不在焉了，连店老板的训话也没怎么听进去。</p><p>        “小陈？小陈？”</p><p>        “啊？啊，是，我以后不会再这样了。”</p><p>        店长有点无语地看着他，疑惑着明明来了自己这里上班后一直都挺认真努力的，怎么最近一个月就开始经常工作时间走神了。正当店长还疑惑的时候，陈臣打断了他的思考。</p><p>        “店长，我想辞职。”</p><p>        店长有点惊讶的看着陈臣，但并没有打断他继续说。</p><p>        “我思考了一个月多了，觉得是时候做决定了，人这一辈子应该为了梦想而冲一次，虽然我不知道结果会是如何，但摆在眼前的机会这次我真的无论如何也不想错失”</p><p>        “我想辞职，去参加唱歌活动的海选”之前一直低着头的陈臣，在说这段话时却是直视着店长的目光的。</p><p>        “耗时一个多月的决定，看来你也是真的想的很清楚了”店长并没有反对陈臣的决定“你在海选期间如果遇到什么生活上的困难的话，可以来找我，亏我还挺喜欢你这小子呢，也算是我支持你追梦了”</p><p>        正当陈臣欣喜于店长同意了自己追梦以及额外赞助时“啊，不过在你辞职正式参加比赛之前，你得每天给我完成固定的营业额，不可以发愣，今天就回家吧，至于每天营业额是多少，明天上班了再告诉你。”</p><p>（三）</p><p>        一弯弦月高高的挂在天空，此时已经是凌晨三点了，但陈臣依旧很清醒。虽然这是他犹豫不决了近两个月的决定，但作为一个平常只是有点爱唱k的精神小伙，对于自己实际唱歌实力并没有很大的自信，比赛海选成功或失败的后果以及代价，目前自己自身的情况似乎也并不支持他能考虑的更远。</p><p>        “这周末去趟神社拜拜吧，说起来也有段时间没去了。”</p><p>        “希望能求得好运。”</p><p>（四）</p><p>        周末的神社自然是热火朝天，熙熙攘攘的人群从大清早就开始了，那只白狐今天不在楼梯旁，因为讨厌吵闹，周末它一般都在神社后面的树林里溜达，那儿环境清幽，一般来神社的人也不太会到神社后方来。</p><p>        热闹了一整天的神社大概到了近晚饭时间人才渐渐稀少了起来，白狐已经在神社溜达了不知道多少圈了，期间还听到了不少来神社祈愿人们许的愿，不过这都不重要，只不过当白狐走到神社正门中央时，它见到了一个熟悉的面孔。当然，那熟悉的面孔同样也看到了它。</p><p>       “他来了？我还以为他不记得这里了呢”，莫名的不知道在气什么的白狐一扭头一甩它那毛茸茸的大尾巴跑走了，还没来得及等陈臣追上，已不见了踪影。</p><p>       陈臣有点无奈 “跑的可真快，本想打个招呼的，算了，那就先祈愿吧”</p><p>       此时神社已没几个人了，陈臣走到殿前摇了摇垂铃，投下了香火钱后双手合十拜道</p><p>        “不悔努力，不负梦想”</p><p>        说完短短的八个字，很久以后陈臣才鞠下了深深的一躬。</p><p>        完成了祈愿以后，准备折返回家时的陈臣发现不知何时那只白狐已经站在了钱箱旁，正看着陈臣。陈臣这次又想蹲下去抚摸白狐时，白狐又跑了，不过这次它跑的并不快，陈臣追上时，发现自己已经来到了神社后面的小树林里。</p><p>        天色已经全黑了，神社零星的灯火透过来照亮的树木也只是寥寥，不过白狐在这片树林里却显得格外的打眼。</p><p>       一人一狐，就这样对视着。</p><p>       “你真的很调皮，以前每次想摸摸你都得让我跑的几乎断气，弄得没有一次不被好友嘲笑的，不过今天似乎没有以前跑的那么欢，是因为你也想我了吗？”，说着，陈臣的手已经摸上了白狐背上的毛，白狐脖子一缩，却也没躲开。</p><p>        白狐看向他对面这个人，睫毛意外的纤长和浓密，眼睛天生带水，在昏暗夜晚中也依旧明亮，只是黝黑的皮肤和未曾清理的胡须在原本清秀俊郎的脸庞中显得略带不和谐。</p><p>       “这人怎么这么久不见咋还是这副样子，能不能有点改变啊”，正当白狐光顾着埋怨，陈臣发现自己摸白狐的背它没怎么反抗，趁一不注意已经把白狐抱起来放入了自己的怀中。</p><p>        顺势坐下，不等白狐伸出爪子挠，陈臣已经开始了自顾自说。</p><p>        “我喜欢唱歌，很喜欢很喜欢，唱歌可以说是我唯一的爱好，但我一直只是将它视为一个不现实的梦想压在心底，毕竟如今这社会用唱歌来养家糊口什么的真的太不现实了，唱歌出道又过于遥远……”陈臣说着说着眼里几乎没有光了“不管是我之前做的美发师，还是即将辞职的服装销售，我不想今后的人生真就这么漫无目的的挥霍下去，所以这次在看到有选拔新出道团队的主唱时我决定放手一搏”，白狐能感受到怀抱着自己的陈臣声音带人都在微微的颤抖。</p><p>        “从一无所有开始，到将来我又会拥有些什么呢？”，陈臣看着白狐一橙一蓝的眼睛说着，然而白狐只是对着他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>       “你的眼睛真清澈，都说狐狸很会魅惑人，但你或许是与众不同吧”，陈臣当然不知道白狐已经在内心吐槽白眼各种一万遍了，不过他继续说道“谢谢你听我说的这些自言自语，谢谢你今晚陪我”说着陈臣将白狐放了下来，揉了揉它的耳朵。</p><p>       “追逐梦想的路只能自己走，若是我比赛成功的话，我再来找你告诉你好消息”说完陈臣对着白狐送上了一个甜甜微笑，夜色之下，白狐发现原来他的左边嘴角还有个浅浅的梨涡。</p><p>        “他笑起来有这么好看吗？”，白狐觉得过去对这个男人的认知似乎过于浅薄以至于今天一直沉浸于震惊中，这不，在震惊中，陈臣已经托住白狐的脸送上了一吻。</p><p>        至于吻的是嘴还是脸，夜色太暗，只有他们互相知道了，不过对于陈臣有可能只是吻了一嘴毛。但对于白狐……</p><p>        “再见了，希望咱们还有再会之时”，说完这句话，陈臣便是直接头也不回的离开了，仿佛从此时此刻的每一步开始，已经是他的梦想之路了。</p><p>       “这男人居然敢吻我，他知道我是什么吗？”“还有啊，就他那形象去选拔，好歹不修眉也应该刮了胡子啊，白浪费那一张脸，明明挺好看的”“话说他梨涡真的挺甜的……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这只是一个精神小伙和一只口是心非狐妖的故事</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（p.s.本人从未写过小说，这篇也只是瞎试试记录自己的小脑洞罢了，说是引子也极有可能没有续集，所以目前连tag啥的都没打，说真的如果有人看到这引子了都能算得上缘分中的缘分了</p><p>如有错别字啥的语句不通顺也没法了😢</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>